battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Phase 15
Phase 15 of Battle Angel Alita: Last Order is I'm Sure We'll Meet Again.. Cover Alita receiving a four leaf clover from a Robo-Asyl robot. Summary Ping Wu shows Alita the Brain Incubator, the likely location of Lou Collins' brain. Alita is shocked at this revelation, and Ping explains its purpose to augment the Unanimous system, which involves a nanomachine called the Peacekeeper. Alita is anxious to rescue Lou, but Ping counters that they will have to follow his plan due to the complexity of the job. He reveals that they will have to leave Ketheres for the time being, but will return to compete in the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament, with Alita and her companions being the combatants. Deckman 100 supports Ping, as they currently lack the resources on Ketheres to repair Alita's Imaginos Body. Kale then alerts them that a LADDER session is about to start. Aga Mbadi walks into the Ketheres Aquarium, where he receives choice ice cubes from Saturn's rings from a hooded man. The scene then shifts to the beginning of the 1355th session of LADDER, which is opened by the chairman, Yajnik. He presents the new Venusian delegate, Fournier, who offers some roasted infant meat hominid (homo esculentus) to the delegates. Thanks to Ping's hacking he and Alita are watching the session and she is shocked at the mention of infant meat hominid, but Ping explains that it is a nonsentient species bred for consumption. The République Vénus is then described. Doturov 68, the Jovian delegate, refuses the food, which leads to a taunt by Fournier and Jovian protests. Ping explains that the Jovians and Venusians are rivals. The Jupiter System Union is then describeded. Fournier asks the Earth Orbitary Federation delegates if they would like any roasted infant meat hominid, but the Unanimous incapacitates the three delegates. The Earth Orbitary Federation is then described. After Mbadi states that he will stick with his ice cubes, Ping tells Alita to pay attention to him. The first item on the agenda is the results of a census of the asteroid belt. In response to an increasingly high birthrate and low rate of Methuselyzation, the Jupiter System Union plans to carry out large scale military action. When the Venusians object to this, Ping explains that a new generation and runaway nanotechnology are two fears that justify LADDER's existence. Mbadi then brings up the next agenda items, spontaneous human combustion and the possibility of a faster than light transporter-replicator. During the resulting discussion his exploits and defeat of Jean Vares are mentioned. The final and most important item on the agenda is the capture of Olympus Spaceport on Mars by the Neo-Third Reich Division. As the spaceport is operated by the LADDER-sponsored Olympus Payline Company, the situation cannot be ignored. Mars is then described. Alita mentions that she is from Mars, which surprises Ping and brings up emotions she cannot explain. She recalls the Terraforming Wars, which Ping explains occurred over 200 years ago, hinting to his theft of Methuselyzation and making it publicly available. Alita realizes that Erica could still be alive. Disagreements over what to do about Olympus' recapture leads Mbadi to call in the Mars Kingdom Parliament delegation led by Queen Limeira. Debut appearances 015 Category:Angel Eternal